


Wisconsin

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cheese Heads, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Football, Green Bay Packers, M/M, The Upper Midwest, Wisconsin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "The Upper Midwest"McCoy tries to convince Spock that it will be fun to wear a wedge of cheese on his head.





	Wisconsin

“Michigan is indeed a lovely state.”

“Wisconsin is pretty, also. We‘re headed that way next. It has picturesque farms with pastures full of dairy cattle. And that’s where you’ll get to see cheeseheads.”

“Cheeseheads?”

“People wearing representations of a wedge of cheese on their heads.”

Spock was impressed. “Americans have many strange rituals.”

“They're Green Bay Packers football fans. We‘ll get cheeseheads to wear, too.”

“If it is all the same to you, I will simply wave a flag.”

“Don’t you want to go native? It’ll be fun.”

“With my green skin, the cheese will look like it has molded.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
